1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to a fiber optic cable assembly and more particularly to a fiber optic cable assembly having a crimp band that has lateral apertures which may be used to insure uniform strength element distribution.
2. Technical Field
Fiber optic cable assemblies may include fiber optic connectors attached to fiber optic cables that use a fibrous strength element for tensile strength. To bind or secure the strength element to the connector metallic crimp bands are used. Conventionally, the strength element is arrayed about a portion, e.g., crimp body, of the connector and the crimp band is moved into position about the strength element and the crimp body. The crimp body is then closed, or crimped, about both the strength element and the crimp body. However, once the crimp band is in place the strength element is hidden from view and the distribution of the strength element is not known. This may cause an unevenly distributed strength element array to be unintentionally crimped to the connector, resulting in a fiber optic cable assembly that performs poorly under physical stress, for example, tensile stress or side loading, which may cause optical attenuation or a damaged optical fiber. A fiber optic cable assembly is needed that provides a way to determine the disposition of the strength element to ensure a uniform distribution about the crimp body prior to crimping.